Ten Minutes Ago
by Shellyluvstoread
Summary: A little one shot what-if with my OC Beth from All's Fair in Love and Riddles  What if she and Edward had met a completely different way? In a completely different universe?  I do hope you enjoy


_**So this has been kicking around my head since before V-day and I finally got it out of my system  
>This song is from the 1957 Cinderella movie, I thought it would add a nice touch, in this they could be any time, any place, use your imagination, I just HAD to get this on paper!<br>I hope you enjoyed! Should there be a sequel?**_

"Now Miss Zayne, you mustn't be late for your own birthday ball." Beth looked at her handmaid though her mirror utterly nonplussed.

"What if I don't want to go?" She sighed, laying her chin on her hand. The weight of her hair was pulling her down in ridiculous proportions seeing as the wig they made her wear had to be the size of a small child. Why pretend to have white hair already when she was just turning eighteen.

"You mustn't say such things, miss. Tis your duty to get married off to a prince before your coronation, and you're already quite off schedule seeing as that is tonight." The maid chuckled "Now pull up, let's get this corset tightened."

Beth groaned and rolled her eyes as she stood up, bracing her arms against the doorframe. She didn't want to get married to one of those snobby princes. All of them were too fat, too spoiled or just plain mean. The breath was knocked out of her momentarily as her torso was pulled in much too tight.

"One more Miss." Her maid braced one foot on the wall and gave a final tug.

"Mary I don't think this is necessary." She gasped.

"Oh but all formality is to be worn as this it of the highest importance. I'll go tell their majesties you're ready." and Mary bowed out of the room, closing the french doors after her.

Beth went to go stand in front of her full-length mirror sadly, twisting and turning around, watching the dark green fabric swish around absentmindedly. It was some girls' dreams to live in a big fancy palace and be waited on hand and foot. She found it boring and tedious. She wanted to be able to do things for herself, brush her own hair and bathe herself…marry the man she wanted. Her head bowed as she sunk into her dressing table's chair. Of course because of this, her wig flopped out, letting a wavy mass of pinned up blonde hair spill out. Good. She didn't want it there, she felt like she was holding the world on her head, and she wanted her crown to be placed on her real hair. It was only fitting.

On the other side of the palace a much different but equally tedious ritual was taking place.

"Mr. Nigma where do you want this?" A henchman held up the foot of a guard knocked out cold.

Edward glanced up from the servants entrance lock and nodded over to the growing pile in the corner. No sooner had the body been tossed over to its companions than the lock gave in with a satisfying _snap_.

"Inside, quick. I want to do this when everyone is arriving." He pushed his men into the quarters and gave a cautious look around before closing it quietly. He needed this heist bad, and it would literally be the "jewel" of his career. The crown gems were worth a fortune, and once they were cut and sold off, no one would be the wiser. He on the other hand would be set for life. They just needed to be snatched before the coronation of that little princess tonight. He had heard about her birthday today, but had never given her a second thought; the only things to worry about were the guards and the various weapons they possessed. She wouldn't be a problem.

"Miss." Mary opened the doors again and held out her hand. "Oh dear, your hair…well it's too late but I'm not taking the blame for it this time." Beth stood up and walked slowly over to the outstretched hand, dreading where it would take her. She dragged her feet all the way down the hall and into the throne room. Before stepping out. Mary fussed a little more with the dress's bows.

"Now, I am instructed to tell you that you are to dance with every eligible bachelor here, the princes are first...and...I have the orchestra ready to play your favorite...if you feel the time is right." Then out into the blazing lights she was pushed, greeted by trumpet flares and polite applause. Looking around the ornate ballroom, she found fake smiles and done up dresses with poochy stomachs and gay little hair ties. But she had to put up with everything, it was her duty.

She took her father's arm and was lead down the velvet stairs slowly, so as not to trip. She had to be perfect, for her future husband had to be here tonight. After being displayed for sale, the first buyer was up; whom she took the hand of distastefully. The torture had begun.

"Not that way you idiots!" Edward snapped at the men going the wrong way. He swore they had enough brains to fill a peanut shell. He had to admit though; the hallways twisted and turned like a maze. The guards were few and far between, every one of them at the main event to make the place seem flashier, these high classes were so predictable, and every one of them petty.

Finally reaching the correct room, he peeked in slowly. Ten lining the walls…yeah they could do this.

He nodded over to his men and strolled in casually, and then pulled his mask on. Looking about the walls like he was supposed to be there, he seemed to find everything _but_ the tiara worth ogling. It worked, the guards were stupefied enough to look amongst themselves and shrug. Edward casually went up to the pillow holding the glittering tiara. Interlacing white gold with rubies, diamonds and emeralds, it was quite a sight to behold. He bent over and examined it for a few seconds, blinked...then snatched it up, taking off out the door. The guards followed in a stampede behind his group.

"Go!" He shouted, and right on cue they split into different directions. Edward continued straight, slipping the precious jewelry into his messenger sack. He could hide in with the party goers, there had to be over a thousand guests in there!He skidded into the ballroom and walked about quickly, getting lost in the crowd. Once he was sure he had lost them, he huffed out a relieved breath and looked around. He might as well mingle.

Just as he was approaching a group of halfway decent looking girls giggling in a clump, a great swell of trumpets directed his attention to a raised balcony with large, thick velvet curtains draped across them. It must be the princess he smirked and crossed his arms, turning to the opening. This should be amusing.

What he saw walk out of the entrance, made his jaw drop. Shimmering hair was pinned atop her head, thankfully not wearing any of those ridiculous wigs he saw so often. A distantly bored expression was settled over her face, as if she would rather not be here, and judging by the size of her waist, she was trying to squeeze out of the situation. He chuckled at his own pun and watched her closely as she descended the steps, studying her look of extreme disgust when she took the first man's hand. She hated it. A grin slid over his mouth when he saw how truly horrible these people were. Not just at dancing, but in general. She didn't deserve this! She deserved...him.

Making up his mind, he took the fourth prince by the scruff of his suit and pulled him away. It wasn't that difficult seeing that the prince in question had to be about twelve to thirteen.

"Excuse you." He sneered.

Beth looked the man who had just interrupted up and down. A much better prospect than the child she had just been dancing with. Although she had never heard nor seen of this one. Yet somehow when he took her hands and spun her out onto the floor she had the distinct feeling that they had met before. He didn't dress as gaudy as the other princes here, he only wore a green silk blouse and simple black pants.

"Princess I presume?" His voice was as smooth as wet silk, but hinted at danger behind it.

"Who else? And...you are?" She narrowed her eyes at his mask, she couldn't trust anyone who hid their eyes form her.

"My name isn't important, only that you know I'm an available prince." He purred.

"Why do you wear a mask?" The more she looked at this stranger the more he intrigued her.

"I wear a mask because I don't want people to know what I look like." He stated. Simple, she thought but not enough.

"I can't dance with a man who's identity I know nothing of." She sniffed, and began to pull away. His arms tightened around her waist when he felt her start to draw back, pulling her closer than before. A dark blush colored her painted cheeks as she felt the distance shrink between them. She cleared her throat and straightened up, but didn't try to leave again. Her brow furrowed and she looked down curiously. Her feet hadn't been stepped on the past minute, they couldn't have been dancing the whole time!

As the dance stretched into two, she felt herself relaxing into his grip. the waltz was lulling her into a dull stupor, yet she felt so energized. Since there was no worries of being tromped on, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling easily into his steps. Was he a messenger? He had a bag thrown across his shoulder, but messengers don't wear masks. She bit her lip and clung to Edward tighter as she realized it didn't matter who he was, she was to be married to a prince and he definitely wasn't one of the candidates. Blinking back tears, (as a proper princess was to never cry) she opened her eyes and looked around for Mary. She saw her standing at attention by the conductor, a knowing smile on her face. Beth nodded and made eye contact, then put her head back down.

Mary winked to the conductor and snuck behind the curtains, her job was done for the night. Immediately, Beth's favorite song took up the strokes of his wand. Her head perked up at the sound and she grinned when the lively waltz reached her ears.

All this time Edward had been in much of the same daze Beth had been in. His heart took an uncomfortable leap when her head had been rested on his chest, he was sure she could hear it embarrassingly loud in his chest. And seeing nothing else to do, he put his chin on her head, continuing to glide around the floor. What had happened to his men, the job, the guards? At the moment everything was the woman in his arms. He felt her stirring as the orchestra struck up a favorite of his. He sped up the beat and hummed a little of it automatically. She glanced up at him, smiling the first smile he had seen out of her that night.

"You know this?" Beth questioned.

"Of course, who doesn't?" He said quietly.

"Do you know the words?" That was why so many people liked the song, it was a new type with lyrics to go along with the music, not many had that included before.

"Ten minutes ago I saw you, and we murmured our how do you dos, my head started reeling I had such a feeling the room had no ceiling or floor." A chill shot down her back. God he was perfect, why couldn't he be of the right breeding?

Edward had gone back to humming but she poked him with a smirk.

"Go on." She urged.

He grinned and shifted into a more intimate dancing stature.

"I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in here eyes. We are flying we are soaring and she's taking me back to the sky."

Beth stared up at him as they continued to waltz around.

"Please...what is your name?" She whispered so close to his face.

He bent down so that their lips were barely a millimeter apart. She leaned up into him automatically, but the kiss that caused so many sparks lasted only a few blessed seconds.

"THE CROWN HAS BEEN STOLEN!" The guards in the room were bellowing from the balcony, holding his men with their hands behind their backs. Edward's head snapped up along with everyone else's. He rolled his eyes, irritated. Of course they would pick now to show up. He turned back to Beth, his lips twitching already at the prospect of the chase ahead and undid his mask.

Beth looked up into the green eyes and before she knew it they were gone, lost in the panicking crowd.

"Wait!" She called, but it was hopeless. Looking down to her hand, she gripped the piece of silk that had been thrust into her grip.

The royal guards marched up to her, not noticing the green scrap of fabric she had tucked into her bodice.

"He went that way!" She commanded, nodding the complete opposite direction the man had run.

Once they were out of sight she pushed through the mass of bodies and out into the garden. It was the only place he could have gone, everywhere else was sealed off.

"...I lead them the wrong way..." She called out to the shadowing leaves. Her gasp was muffled by the same hands that had held her a few minutes ago. She relaxed and turned to him, half standing in shadow.

"Who are you? There's no reason in hiding anymore." she whispered.

"Nigma...Edward Nigma." He bent down and kissed her hand. She chuckled and stepped closer.

"I think we've gotten past most of the normal formalities...where do you come from Edward Nigma?"

"Oh, we mustn't take away all the mystery can we?" He cradled her face and bent to give her another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, riding out the feeling of sparks blossoming from her lips. Everything seemed so quiet for the longest time. There was only him, the crickets chirping the his lips. Then her father had to call her back in.

"Bethany? Where are you?"

She broke away and glanced up with a scowl.

"What is it father?"

"What are you doing out here? No wrap on, you'll catch your death of a cold with nothing around you!" He was descending the steps above the nook Beth and Edward were nestled in.

Edward chuckled and withdrew his arms from around her, letting a last kiss linger before slinking off into the shadows.

"I-I was just-"

"No, no we can't have you freezing on your birthday can we? Now don't you worry about the crown, we'll just have to put off the coronation and marriage to a later date, we'll find the scum that took it!" As he was leading her away, she glanced back at the shadowed place and saw him wink at her before disappearing.

And find him she would.


End file.
